


Matt Murdock x Reader : The Spanish Disaster

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A long one shot, Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Matt Murdock x reader - Freeform, foggy - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in college with her favorite dorks Matt and Foggy. But then she needs help with her important spanish test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock x Reader : The Spanish Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This long one-shot was requested by an anon on Tumblr. I apoligize if some of the Spanish is incorrect, I myself am still learning it.

The desk you were sitting at was burried in your study books, all the books were necessary for your spanish classes. You had been studying for hours, but you couldn't seem to memorize or concentrate on any of it. When did you have to use the Ser or Estar verbs ? You had absolutely no idea. You slammed the book shut. Burying your head in your hands, taking a deep breath before letting an annoyed sigh out that sounded more like a growl. “I am so screwed.” you mutter. The important spanish test was tomorrow, you should have started studying sooner. If only a certain couple of dorks hadn't kept you distracted from it. Your head quickly rises up in realization. “Matt !!! That's it! I'll ask Matt to help me study!”. You quickly gather the books you'll need and leave your dorm room. 

While quickly making your way towards Matt and Foggy's dorm room, you notice that it's already getting dark outside. It takes you a couple of minutes to arrive in front of their room. Hoping that they are inside and that Foggy didn't drag Matt to another party. You knock on the door and within seconds the door is opened. 

“ (Y/N) !!!” Foggy loudly announces while spreading his arms enthusiastic. “You're right on time ! Danny from accros the hall is throwing a party and we are going. Free drinks and food !”. 

“Hi Matt !” You quickly say. “And Foggy, No!.” You make your way inside and push Foggy with you. “You guys” You point at Foggy and Matt who's sitting on the bed before you realise he can't see you. “You are going to help me pass my spanish test! It's your fault if i'm going to fail this test, you're always dragging me to parties while you know I should be studying.”

Foggy smiles widely “I don't remember us dragging you to those parties. Besides, I don't take spanish classes.”. 

You know he's right, you did voluntarily go to those parties, not because you actually liked partying, but mostly because you liked to hang out with these two dorks. They were not stuck-up like the other people you had met at college so far.

“Foggy.” Matt now interrupting you two. “ You can go, i'll help (y/n) with her spanish.”

Foggy, let's out an annoyed sigh. “Fine ! , but you're missing out on some gorgeous women Matt. And did I mention FREE drinks and food. Free Matt, F R E E.” 

You and Matt both laugh at Foggy's desperate plea. But Matt shakes his head “Sorry, Foggy. I think (y/n) test might just be a little more important right now.” 

“I guess I could smuggle out some drinks and food for you two then. And you obviously have the gorgeous women part covered.” he waved his hand while pointing, between Matt and you.

You rolled your eyes, trying not to blush at Foggy's smooth comment. “Ugh bye Foggy.”.  
“You're right. I'm covered. But, do bring those drinks.” Matt laughs.   
Foggy leaves the room, and you walk over to the bed and dump all your books on it, then take a seat between them. Matt walks over and feels the books. “That bad, huh?”.  
“It's a very important test, and .. I just can't seem the memorize anything.” you pout.  
Matt nods, and takes a seat next to you. He pushes the books aside.  
“Why don't you start by telling me what you have the most problems with?” he asks.  
“Well, I can't seem to understand when I should use the Ser and Estar verbs. They seem all the same to me. I don't get it. What's the difference.” You take a book that contains the topic but Matt takes the book from you. '  
“I'll explain it to you. First you need to understand in what concept they are used.” he puts the book down and starts to explain everything to you about the verbs. You knew Matt was good in spanish, but you never realised he was THAT good.  
After about an hour of studying you felt like you finally understood. 

“So, Ser is used when talking about a description, profession, point of origin, identification, material, possesion or ownership?” you ask Matt for confirmation.

Matt smiles widely and nods “Exactly! And Estar?”

“Estar is used if the concept is uhh.. Location, Health, changing mood or condition.”

“And?” Matt asks

You think for a second. “And if it's personal opinion in terms of taste or appearance!”.

“Perfect !. You understand it.” He seemed to be very proud of you and honestly, you felt proud of yourself as well.

Matt puts a hand on your shoulder. “ I think you're going to nail that test tomorrow.”

“You really think so ?” you ask sheepishly.

Matt nods “Definitely. But you should get some sleep if you want to stay awake tomorrow. It's midnight.”   
You turn around to look at the clock not realising how much time had passed. Matt was right, you really needed to be well rested if you wanted to nail that test.

“Thanks Matt. For everything. I never thought I could learn this. Maybe we should do this more often.”

“Sound like a great plan. Yeah definitely!.” Matt's smile grew bigger. He looked so cute right now. Your cute dork.

You suddenly hugged him. “ Thank you so much Matty, I owe you one.”

He hugged you back and shakes his head. “Anytime. And you don't owe me.”  
You let go off him but not before you plant a kiss on his cheeck. You quickly grab your books and leave the room leaving a blushing Matt behind. You bump into Foggy on your way out. You quickly apologize.

“Goodnight dorks ! See you tomorrow!” You shout.

“Good luck on your test tomorrow!” Foggy shouts. “MATT! What's good luck in spanish? Oh! BUENA SUERTE (y/n) !!!”

“Gracias y buenas noches, dorks!” You shout and can't help but laugh”.

When you arrived back at your room, you went straight to bed. Full of confidence that tomorrow the test will be a piece of cake. Two hours later you still hadn't fallen asleep, the music from Danny's party was loud enough to keep you awake. Even more annoying were the obviously drunk people walking through the hallway back to their rooms. You grabbed your pillow and pulled it over your head to drown out the noise. You finally did manage to get some sleep, even though you woke up every time another drunk person walked past your room.   
When your alarm went off, I took you every inch of your will power not to throw it accros the room. You slowly rose from your bed, and you felt completely exhausted. You went to make some coffee before you realised your roommate used the last bit. Letting out a growl, you decided to just go and take a shower to wake you up.   
After showering, you grabbed the stuff you would be needing to take the test, and left your room.  
Yawn after yawn escaped your mouth whilst walking to the class room. Arriving you realised you were almost late. Off to a good start, you thought. You quickly took a seat in the back of the room and the professor entered the second you were seated. He asked if there were any questions before you would get started. You ignored the urge to ask if you could take a nap first.   
The professor starts handing everyone their test. He put the test in front of you, upside down so you were not able to see it yet. When everyone got their test, he went back to the front of the room and announced that you have one hour to finish. He told the class to get started, and everyone turned their papers around.

When you turned your paper, and started with filling out your name. You focus on the first question, well, at least you tried to focus on it. You felt your eyes get heavier every second. The silence of the room didn't help you to stay awake either. You tried, you really did. But within 10 minutes of starting your test, you fell asleep.  
A gentle tap on your shoulder, wakes you up. It takes you less then a second to realise what had happened and you raise your head from the desk quickly, your test now stuck to the side of your face. Your professor standing beside you, looking more then a little annoyed. 

“ Your test please, Miss (L/N).” He holds out his hand.

“But.. but i'm not finished I .. “ you panick.

“The hour has passed, time's up. Paper please.” He asks again.

You reluctantly hand him your unfinished test. He walks away with it and you try your best not to start crying. You quickly gather your things and leave the room, you barely left the room before you can't hold back your tears any longer and you start sobbing. You really wanted to pass this test, not just for yourself but also for Matt, he helped you after all. Matt. Your crying got worse when you thought about how dissapointed he'll be.

“(Y/N) ?“ You can hear Foggy's voice. You turn around and see Foggy and standing next to him is Matt. You started to wipe away your tears with your sleeve, hoping you didn't look to bad.

“Hey Foggy, hey Matt. What.. what are you guys doing here ?” You thought they would be in class right now.

“We wanted to see how your spanish test went.” Matt said.

“Are.. are you alright?” Foggy asked. He and Matt looked at you worried.

“I .. i'm sorry.” You couldn't hold back your tears, how will you tell them you fell asleep ?. Matt steps closer to you and pulls you into a hug, rubbing your back until you start to calm down a bit.

“What happened ?” He asks. 

“I.. fell asleep on my test. I didn't get the chance to even start it. I'm so sorry Matt.” You were scared of how he would react. 

He raised a brow “You..fell asleep ?”. 

Foggy looks at you confused “Didn't you go to bed last night ?” 

“I did ! But the music from Danny's party kept me awake, and all the loud drunk people that constantly passed my door. I'm sorry Matt, I knew you wanted me to nail this test. I didn't want to dissapoint you.”

Matt shakes his head “ No, hey listen. You did not dissapoint me, the music kept me awake too last night. Listen, I'll talk to your professor and explain what happened, maybe he'll let you take the test again.” 

“You would do that for me ?” You finally smiled .

“Of course.” He smiles widely.

“And if that doesn't work out, you can still take Punjabi classes with me.” Foggy says enthusiastic.

You and Matt both laugh “Okay, if Spanish doesn't work out, then Punjabi here I come !!!”.

Foggy awkwardly slams you on the back “That's the spirit!”

You pull both Foggy and Matt in for a big hug. Maybe you'll still nail that test. And all of it thanks to your favorite dorks.


End file.
